Sunfury
by Citrus Extraordinare
Summary: This is the story of a man's quest to find unite a young high elf with her mother. Accompanied by his nephew and an old friend, he must embark on a treacherous journey north to the Hinterlands. I hate making summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own the warcraft universe, it belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction. I'd been planning to write on for what feels like months, and now I finally sat down and wrote it, all thanks to Blizzard's horrible customer service. Apparently, somebody tried to sell my account during my two-year-long break from WoW, and once I _finally _got it unlocked, I decided to wait until Cataclysm came out to play it. Now my account is locked again. WTF?

Anyways, sorry if this isn't amazing. I wouldn't have ever made this prologue if it weren't setting up the plot.

Yeah... I'm done, so go ahead and continue onwards to the story! Oh, and if you read the whole thing and thought it didn't suck, then I would appreciate some feedback. If you flame me, you will destroy my self-esteem and I hope you'll be able to live with yourself afterwards.

* * *

**SUNFURY**

_Prologue_

Sanguinar Sunfury had a bad feeling.

He knew for a fact that no sane member of House Dawnshatter would request to meet him anywhere outside of Quel'thalas; and here he was, sitting in what may have been the seediest tavern in existence, waiting for his brother-in-law. Dawnshatters weren't ever late; that had been proven by his wife. She was the most disorganized, oblivous person he knew, and even she managed to show up on time.

Sighing, the blood elf did a quick visual sweep of the tavern. There were night elves, orcs, trolls, dwarves, goblins, ogres, draenei, humans, and even a few tauren, coexisting peacefully in the same smoke-choked room. Most of them kept to their respective factions, but Sanguinar saw a troll trying his luck with a night elf woman, which proved to be quite amusing as their interactions progressed. Finally, the troll gave up and returned to his table, receiving a warm reception from his friends when he sat back down.

Sanguinar was just about to order a drink when the doors burst open and a cloaked figure entered. The hooded man quickly made his way across the floor with an odd, almost manic determination, and Sanguinar then knew that he didn't have to wait any longer.

Magister Soren Dawnshatter wasn't a very outgoing person. He was obsessed with the arcane arts, so much that he'd neglected every relationship he had in his quest for power. At first, Sanguinar felt a little sorry for the kid, but now he was afraid of him. So when Soren took off his hood and sat down across from his brother-in-law, Sanguinar's bad feelings escalated.

"What do you want, Soren? And why are we meeting here, out of all places?"

"I know of the distrust you harbor towards me, Sanguinar, and I cannot blame you, for you know true power when you see it. I am not someone you want to be messing with," Soren chuckled, "I thought you would've figured that out by now."

"Sunwell, what are you talking about?" Sanguinar demanded.

He shot upwards, slamming his hands down on the table. "You know damn well what I am talking about!"

Sanguinar jumped back in his seat. "Calm down!"

"Give me what I want, and I promise I will leave you and your family alone." Soren offered. "You do know what I want, right?"

"_NO!" _Sanguinar exclaimed. "For once, Soren, could you please make sense? You're wasting my time, and you still haven't answered either of my questions."

"Alright. Okay, I want you to divorce my sister and send her to me."

"Excuse me?"

Soren rolled his eyes. "You heard me."

"No." Sanguinar answered. "Don't you ever ask that again."

"You must understand," the mage stood up and leaned on the end of the table. "I have been doing research, and I think I have discovered a way to end our people's curse. However, in order to do that, a pure bloodline must be established, and Quelama is the ideal c—,"

Sanguinar grabbed the man by the collar and rose from his chair, raising a hand to beat him. "Fuck you!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Soren motioned towards the door. "I'm protected."

Sanguinar looked over and saw two Rangers approaching with their weapons drawn. He promptly dropped the copper-haired man and pushed him against the table. He stormed out of the bar and made his way down the docks, furious.

"Sanguinar!" Soren shouted.

"Stay away from me!"

"You do love your youngest, don't you?"

He turned to face the mage, who stood inbetween his guards with an evil grin on his face. Sanguinar feared for the worst; luckily, Quelama was hidden away in the Hinterlands with one of the twins. The other twin was in the custody of his eldest daughter in Stormwind.

"Shut up."

"I have quite a few lonely wretched friends back home who would surely enjoy her company very much." Soren remarked.

Heat welled up underneath his skin. If it weren't for the two rangers, he would've beat the nage until he was near death. He knew what prolongued mana withdrawal did to a man, and the thought of said man and his daughter in a locked room made his stomach turn.

"You won't get away with this." Sanguinar spat.

"We'll see." Soren said. "You have twenty-four hours to make your decision. If I don't receive a reply, then I'll take it as a no."

"You'll pay, you bastard," Sanguinar spat. "Mark my words."

With that, he left, leaving the mage at the docks.


End file.
